Teikera
This page is copy-pasted from its original form written in around 2012. It needs some major updates. __FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Teikera is a ruby-red dragoness with golden chestplates and bright yellow eyes. Darker red patches are splattered around her body randomly. She often carries a small backpack with scrolls, parchment, a quill, and an ink well in it. It fit around her stomach and chest when she was a hatchling, but she has yet to see any outfitters or whatnot to adjust the pack to fit her ancient size. She still also writes with a human-sized quill, which is why her handwriting has gotten much more sloppy. She has almost no scars on her body with the fact she works with magic and spends more time relaxing then fighting. Personality Teikera is a very calm, wise, and nice ancient. She speaks almost completely in Eilert Erdoten most of the time, but has learned to be fluent in Common as well for the sake of those who do not speak Eilert Erdoten. She enjoys spending time with hatchlings, but only for a small period at a time due to the fact she's very nervous in large crowds or long interactions. Despite her open appearance, she can be very secretive if needed to be and seems to be completely concealing her past. Likes & Dislikes Strengths & Weaknesses Story Mystery Hatchling The past of the knowledgeable red dragon is almost entirely unknown. Teikera has never spoken about her origins nor has given any hint to any past trauma or memory. She's either clamming up about it, or has no memory completely. She simply appeared one day, speaking entirely in Eilert Erdoten. However she made no hostile attempts on anyone at all, and seemed rather intrigued by the knowledge all around her. She soaked any information up like a sponge, including all of Istaria's tales and lore. The First Friends One of Teikera's first true public appearances was in the clearing in her early hatchlinghood. At this stage in her life she still barely spoke Common, and when she did it was very sloppy and filled with stutters and sudden stops. She ran into an ancient named Nightfang - a large black dragoness with purple swirls. She seemed nice and Teikera had some time to speak with her. As it seems, Nightfang is a knowledgeable dragon as well. They had a ball going on about theories, plants, the clouds, and star patterns. Unfortunately the dragoness had to leave at one point and Teikera was on her own again. After Nightfang, Teikera ran into another small hatching named Nimriss. She's a beautiful little gold hatchling - but the best part was that she was also on the quest for knowledge. As soon as they met, an instant friendship was created that would last a lifetime. The two hatchlings shared their knowledge with each other and widely expanded their grasp of the world around them. Quest For Knowledge Teikera took many breaks from her training as a hatchling to stare up at the sky and make notes of the clouds, or stars. She also keeps many samples of plant leaves in her bag as well. She isolated herself far away from the rest of the world at this point, delving deep into her hopes of unlocking ancient history and discovering new things as well. Her training even paused eventually as she lost herself in studies. She even traveled some of the world, trying to figure out the size of Istaria is. She gave up eventually and, disappointed, returned to her training. To The Skies The small red dragoness didn't care too much when she hit her thirtieth season - or even fiftieth - about taking the Rites. However, after seeing many flying adult dragons and considering the possibilities and the windows that it would open up in her studies, she decided to take the Rites on as a Helian. She was joined by Bluesky and Nordis. The former an ecstatic blue hatchling with lots of personality, and the latter a sweet but slightly mysterious icy blue hatchling with an affinity for the cold. They worked together as Helians to complete the Rite of Passage and earn their spot in the skies. It wasn't easy, especially for Bluesky who was only in her thirtieth season on the time, but they didn't give up. The same day as Seliena the Brilliant fell before them, they went into the desert south of Tazoon. Nordis decided not to join them, for she hates the heat and wanted to wait for two adults she promised could attend. So Bluesky and Teikera ascended together in the desert, gaining their wings and taking off into the sky for the very first time. There was a sad moment when Teikera noticed her small pack wasn't going to fit her anymore. She could put it up around her upper foreleg or hold it, but she couldn't put it around her waist anymore. Her friends reassured her that they could up-size it for her, however, and she cheered up somewhat. Back To Studying Right after her adult ascension, Teikera delved right back into mapping the world and discovering it's secrets. This time she was successful in figuring out the accessible world's length. She, however, guards this "secret" for the time being for the fact she is not totally sure if she is one hundred percent right. However, there's a pretty good chance that she is. She also has figured out numerous more things about the clouds and start patterns, and grows wiser with every day that passes. She isn't as much of a happy hatchling as she was before, however. She can't handle larger crowds anymore and gets nervous when there are too many people in one place at one time. She has grown a bit colder and blank in her way of speaking, and her friends worry about her sometimes. However that changed when she re-met with Nimriss again after a long while of not seeing her. Nimriss was able to talk to her about her new discoveries, and Teikera shared hers with Nimriss as well. Nim helped Tei relax, and understand that there's more to just life than knowledge... even though all she was doing was sharing knowledge. Still, she was talking to someone. And it felt good, for once. Navkiren - The Magically Appearing Ancient Teikera was relaxing in New Trismus after a long day of working her claws off when she ran into a larger ancient dragon named Navkiren. Navkiren didn't know k'Eilerten Erdoten as much as Teikera did, however, and she had to often translate for him. Either way, she inferred that Navkiren was a very calm, respectable ancient. He shared one thing with Tei already as well - he seemed to have no real past. No hatchlinghood. No adulthood. He just sort of appeared. She hasn't asked him about his past, but that fact made her a little more warmed up to him than anyone else in the square who knew exactly who they were. Navkiren and Teikera spoke for a while about eachother, and Navkiren grew an interest to Teikera's studies. So Teikera explained some of her knowledge and notes to Navkiren eagerly, glad to have someone else actually interested in her notes. It seems the dominant faction - or at least the majority - these days was simple Lunus boneheads who didn't give an Aegis for knowledge. They soon became friends. However, soon after this good moment, Teikera started getting slightly overwhelmed by everyone in the square. The numbers were building and Tei started slightly panicking. Even though she was more social these days, she still was not used to crowds. She couldn't handle them. It was some sort of anxiety problem with her. She ended up flipping out and zipping out of the square, going to another part of New Trismus to calm herself down and watch the sky for a bit. Navkiren ended up following her. Teikera at first was worried he'd be angry at her for flipping out, but he was nice enough and caring. She explained to him why she can't handle crowds - they give her anxiety, make her nervous. Nav understood. Teikera knew that she found a good friend. Reaching Higher The dragoness soon reached season one hundred in Dragon Adventurer. She had finished all of her quests the trainers have challenged her with... so what now? She flew to Karane, wondering what the old ancient would say. However, Karane said more than what Teikera had hoped. The Council of Ancients had resurfaced! Ancients can rise once more! The adult quickly rushed out to do her Ancient Rite of Passage, eager to earn the title of Elder. It wasn't easy. She suffered many grueling battles and had to call upon the help of her friends many times. Sometimes she failed. Sometimes she won. It took her a long while to get through the rites, but she accomplished the near impossible. She even defeated the mightly Elial, with his Riftrender. A few days later she was sitting at the foot of the Tower of Wizardry in the volcanic environment of the northwestern part of Istaria. With her Rune of Ascension in hand, she began her final form change into a mighty ancient. Arcon, Idar, Navkiren, and Nimriss were present to watch the event. The instant her ascension chamber had faded, she took off into the air, flapping her mighty wings. She flew faster than she ever had before, and higher than she ever could. She could see everything from far up above. It was an experience she could never forget. Her friends congratulated her with lots of nuzzles, hugs, and awkward bumps and bruises as Tei tried to get used to her new form. After the main celebration, though, she turned to Nimriss. "Nim?" She had asked softly, now smiling down at her. Nimriss tilted her head and looked up. "A'na?" (Yes?) "Would niea sebanne ol ganne mesenne Istaria hi iea?" She smiles. "Sebanne Allathos eln Nelthorr. Niea eln Iea." (Would you like to go see Istaria with me?" "Like Allathos and Nelthorr. You and me.") Nimriss was surprised by this offer, but she smiled. "A'na! Iea would sebenne ol!" (Yes! I would love to!) "U.. iea soir ebe ancient ban?" (But.. i can be ancient first? (direct translation)) Teikera, of course, agreed. Hatred And Misery Teikera had never felt any real hatred towards anyone or anything before, other than a slight annoyance towards the Lunus. That changed when she met the Spirit of Allathos. She learned Allathos's story of being brutally maimed and being left to die by dwarves whom collapsed the roof on her dying form. A new spark formed in Teikera's heart. She no longer liked dwarves. How dare they destroy such a peaceful, smart, and kind being? This isn't their first account of it, either! Throughout Allathos's long quests of trying to figure out how to teach Teikera the magic of Drulkar's Wrath, Tei wondered how to avenge the spirit. She figured it out at one point. To destroy the one who destroyed her. She plunged into the depths of Dralnok's Doom and obliterated the Spirit of Dralnok and his followers in anger. She returned to Allathos and told her this news. Allathos was overjoyed. She thanked Teikera many times over and was able to finally teacher her Drulkar's Wrath. However, Teikera wasn't pleased as much as Allathos was. She still would never forgive the dwarves for this terrible crime. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters